


His Master's Voice

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Series: Sonnets From the Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan thinks he knows about Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's Voice

Anakin thinks I don't know how he feels  
about her, how he longs to hurry back   
to Coruscant, how his eyes brighten when  
he sees a dark-haired girl, slender and young,  
or hears a Naboo accent. It's a tongue  
not often heard where we've been sent, but then  
we are here to track the Sith, not attract  
young Senators. No doubt she appeals  
to his chivalry, but he has a queer  
idea or two about women. I'd   
rather he focus on the task at hand  
than pine for her. Is this something she planned  
on Naboo? She had more sense than that, I'd  
thought. Well, for now, at least she isn't here.


End file.
